Starry Eyes
by StarryPhantump
Summary: A midevial world torn apart by war by with magic and mythology, Kai and her group of friends must stop the wars and save the world
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fanfiction and I hope to keep it going through to the end, so don't expect amazing grammar. thanks you for reading and enjoy.

 _ **Chapter 1 Prologue**_

The World Of Stars, a planet that was created from the strange particles of a collapsing star, a large society flourished on many parts of the planet, an era similar to midevial times. magic and mythology lived alongside kingdoms and castles. people have began to call the planet "Iris" due to a large island in a ring shape that is surrounded by oceans resembling an eye.

The world was peaceful, everyone was in alliance, the battle for power was something that didn't exist on Iris, some would call it a perfect world... but nothing is perfect. One day a small country rose and destroyed the peaceful world, alliances we're broken and war broke out, Iris was in chaos...

Villages were burned down and millions of people were killed,a few years before War broke out, in a small remote village, a baby was born, a girl with bright orange hair and strong magical power, rivaling most adult mages, this suprised even the elders of the village, she was given the name "Kai".

Years later Kai is 9 and working alongside people of the village, she worked hard by reparing homes and suppling wood to the village, her family forced her to not use her magic and live a normal life with them, but that didn't stop her from using magic, everyday after she worked she would go into the forest and practice magic and spells away from her family. One day, she was asleep in her house when she was suddenly awoken by her father"Kai! you have to run away!"he yelled shaking the child"the village is being attack, hurry!". Kai was scared, she left her home and ran into the woods with nothing but the dress she slept in, this changed her life forever...

Now 13, Kai lives alone in the same woods she ran away in, spending every day training, knowing that her new goal was to end the war.

Chapter 1 End

thanks for reading and if you have anything to say please tell me and I'm taking requests for characters so if you want post a bio for your character and it may star as a protagonist in this Story

Starry Out~⭐


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 The beginning_**

It was a bright morning, birds were singing little tunes, acting as an alarm for our main character.

Upon hearing the birds song Kai awoke, she rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms out.

once she was _awake_ awake, she crawled out of her house, a small cabin crudely made with branches of trees, and stood up in the small forest clearing that she lives in"ahh, good morning!" she said cheerfully to herself. She soon started off her way to a town that was created recently, it was much larger then her old village but was to small to be considered a city. Kai has only been to this village a few times when she has any money whatsoever from small jobs to buy food. this time however, she was hoping to buy new clothes as her old nightgown had gotten much to small and torn.

Once at the clothes shop she began to browse around the many dresses and outfits, most of which she couldn't afford"aw, all of these things are too expensive, I can't afford any of these"she said slumping and looking sad, a girl who was also shopping was too distracted by the walls of clothing to notice Kai...which led to a collision, Kai was knocked down and the girl was knocked down as well"ow! what was that for!" the girl shouted angrily at Kai"wha...what! you ran into me!"Kai shouted back, the two argued for about ten minutes until the shopkeeper had to brake them up and kick both of them out. The girl walked away from the shop acting like nothing happened at all, Kai however, was greatly disappointed "ahh, I got banned from the shop and I still didn't get to buy new clothes" she sobbed.

Even though she was banned from that one store, she still had a whole shopping district to explore. There were shops of every kind, restaurants, general stores, magic shops, Weapon shop, one of which had tables covered in magic equipment spread in front of the shop. Kai continued walking but was stopped by the man who ran the shop"well hello there young lady, are you perhaps interested in some of the finest magical gear on the market for the finest price!"the man said in a tone that sounded like he's repeated it 100 times before"um...no thank you, Im not looking for magic stuff right now"Kai said trying to be polite, the man became annoyed and grabbed a few of the items on the tables to show her"well maybe these will catch your eyes, this one here helps control trap magic"he held up a steel necklace"and this one here helps non-magic people detect magical energy, for example.." he presses a button and the machine instantly starts beeping rapidly and suddenly explodes"is it supposed to do that" Kai asked Inoccently "no...that only happens if it's overcharged with magic energy, you must be an exceptional mage" the man exclaimed, Kai looked nervous and held her hands in front of her"no, I'm not a mage, I was just born with strong magic"Kai said nervously,the man simply nodded them put an arm around her causing her to blush of embarrassment"someone like you doesn't show up every day, you should join the magic academy!" the man said "there's a magic school here?" Kai asked "well not exactly,you have to take a train to the magic acadamy, but the tickets are free for anyone with good high magical energy"upon hearing this Kai smiled, she needed a mentor and this might be her chance to learn from one"thank you mister! thank you!"she yelled before running off...and running back since she had no idea where the train station was"hehe, where's the train at"she questioned"next to the bucher"he pointed, Kai ran off again but leaving her small sum of money to the man as a thank you.

once she reached the station she was awestruck by the metal train that was powered by magic, she hesitated before entering the building, she was greeted by a man whom you bought tickets from"hello young lady where would like to go today"he asked in a gentlemanly manner"um... I would like to go to the magic academy" asked Kai"oh yes, the grand school for magic training, now I can sense that you have great magical energy so there will be no cost, here's your ticket"he answered handing her a paper ticket"thanks!" she said before boarding the train. She had nothing worth bringing to her name so she didn't need to get her things, "this is my first step into stopping the world war on Iris" she said staring out the glass window into a bright green forest...

Chapter 2 End

Hi everyone I hope you liked my second chapter, these first few chapters are mainly for starting the story, I promise this will have plenty of action and more character in the next few chapters

Akki: don't forget to comment!

noo! Akki you haven't been reaveled yet!

Akki: oops, bye!

ugh... Starry Out~⭐


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 A School Of Mages**_

Kai had been traveling on the train for several hours"ugh... how much farther is this place"she complained, leaning her head against the window.

Another half an hour passed and Kai was out cold, bad timing, the train began to slow down and blowing the whistle, indicating that they've arrived,the train haulted somewhat forcefully causing Kai to be knocked off the seat and wake up on the floor"ouch! what happened?"she looked out the window to see a massive building spread across miles with purple and red banners with the school symbol, a pentagram.

Kai stepped off the Train to notice nobody was outside apart from her and the train conductor"where's all the other kids?"she wondered looking around"we seem to arrived during class, you should find the dean if your willing to enroll"the conductor explained before waving a hand and saying the classic "all aboard!" to command the train to depart.

Kai, with only one option, to enter the school and search for the dean.

She walked up to the doors, a large stone gate guilded with gold, Kai looked afraid it's large size for a door, hesitating she opened the door having to put all of her force in order to move it.

Once she entered the building it was lit by light wisps, a type of creation magic, of course Kai had never seen such magic since she was self tought.

the walls forged out of refined stone and a floor made of purple marble covered with a pathway of red carpet"wow! this place is amazing and I've only just entered the building"she said in a excited voice.

Kai started treading through the stone corridors and rooms, running into several students who were all wearing some sort of mage or warrior clothing, she was too distracted by the decoration to think about asking them. eventually when she became used to the school setting she asked a boy with light steel guards and armor"um... excuse me, do you know where the dean is " she asked cautiously, she had never seen another mage led alone a warrior before. The boy looked at Kai like she was dumbfounded"I'm guessing you don't go here, anyways the dean is usually in her office, thats down the hall, the door with the pentagram on it, now see ya"the boy finished and walked on without a care" well that was rude" Kai said irritated, she soon followed the directions and made her way to another large door not half as big as the main gate, but still bigger then the other doors, she struggled but managed to open it.

Inside were shelves of grimores, spells and magical antiques, as well as an old man whose grey beard reached his waist and hair that looked like something blew up in his face"oh ho! greetings young lady, now what brings you to my office" his voice sounding like it came off of a record player.

Kai was suprised that the dean would be right there and even more that he would ask that so suddenly before even asking her name or if she was a student, but she had to answer"oh! s...sorry, My name is Kai and I wish to join your school"she bowed her head nervously trying to be respectful"oh ho ho! that's quite interesting, especially somebody with so much mana, I am dean Koro Hira, and you say your name is Kai, don't you have a last name" the dean's record voice grinded into Kai's head"Well...I was never born with a last name, the only name I've ever been given was just Kai..." she sounded nervously"Strange, well I think we'll be happy to teach you the ways of a mage, but first you need new clothing, your outfit is much to ragidy to wear here, head to the lost and found to find a temporary outfit and then report to room 318, I'll have someone there to discuss your place, we're welcomed to have you...Kai" Dean Koro waved a hand in a circular motion, out of nowhere a red flame appeared and began to float around Kai"wha...what's this thing"Kai said attempting to follow the flames movements only to find her head swirling dizzily"that's flame guidence, a low level creation magic that summons a wisp to guide one to any destination the user has been to before, it'll direct you to the lost and found now. now hurry on before class ends"

Kai ran through the halls as the wisp reared ahead of her"ugh, how much more do I have to go, this school is huge!" Kai yelled expecting no one to be around to hear her.

after a few more minutes of running the wisp changed directions and flew into a room"haha! finally!" she smiled entering the room to see the wisp flashing as a signal that this was the lost and found.

shelves and table covered in clothes,mage robes, armor and even magic equipment.

Kai scoured through piles of clothes searching for something that looked nice and fit her. she searched and searched until she found the perfect outfit, a black and green robe that suited female mages, and a small witch hat mainly just for looks, Kai looked into a nearby mirror after putting on the outfit "wow, I've never worn something this pretty before" She said cheerfully, she twirled around happily before the wisp that guided her began flashing once again"huh, oh right I'm supposed to go to that room...more running.."her face changed from happy to "I... don't want to run anymore"

Kai finally reached the room she was told to report to. she entered it feeling more enthusiastic with her new outfit, suprisingly nobody was in the room, only a desk with a book, yet the wisp flashed over the book before extinguishing "am I supposed to read this?" Kai asked herself as she picked up the book and read the title

 _"The rule of Magic"_

apparently the book was to teach to whole basis of magic, spell types, and Mana this was her mentor for her first day...

 _Chapter 3 End_


End file.
